Together we Advance
by black angel 2011
Summary: crazy short stories between Ash and May along with holiday specials like Easter and Christmas just to name a few, friendly stories. please enjoy the short stories and review them if you can, also please request different things should write about.
1. Run to You

**Run to you:**

_Alright this is an entirely new project in fact a side project so I can have a break from the main ones like Legend Hunter and Blaze of Glory. This is a series of one shot involving Ash and May so please enjoy. These short stories will go for around 500-1000 words with different names and themes. (these ones will be friendlier for everyone)_

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_Ash: 17_

_May: 16_

Ash and May had been dating for some time now, even during their adventures they connected well, they couldn't be separated even while they were visiting different regions, Ash would even take the time to call May when having a break from his travels.

May would always look at the ribbon that she and Ash drew for in an amazing contest, this ribbon gave her strength to compete in the upcoming contest, "Ash please give me the strength I need to win this contest" May pleaded while holding the ribbon close to her heart.

"I will always be there for you" a familiar voice told her before she turned around to find no one was there, May walked out to the contest hall to compete for another ribbon, "you can win this May" the voice called out to her.

"Ash are you there?" May asked before looking around to find no one there, "I doubt it he is in another region" May told herself while thinking about what she was going to do for her contest.

May called out her Delcatty before looking up at the crowd with a confident smile, she looked around the cheering crowd with Ash sitting in the middle, she continued to look around but when her gaze turned back to where Ash was sitting he was no longer there.

May did her best in the appeals round but found herself eliminated in the first round, "what was I thinking there is no way Ash would be here at the moment" May kept telling herself, "then why can't I stop thinking of him?" May continued to ask herself as she looked at the sunset.

May later went to the Pokemon Center to heal her pokemon up, "May I have a message for you from a young man named Ash Ketchum" a woman with pink hair wearing a nurse outfit pointed out with a smile. May took the message only to find it was a letter and read it with a puzzled look on her face.

"Only three words" May said as tears started to roll down her face, 'look behind you' May thought to herself as May read the very short message, May quickly turned around to find a teen with messy black hair wearing mostly blue and a red cap standing in front of her, "Ash is that you?" May asked with joy before running up to him giving him a crushing hug.

"Yep it's me I wanted to see you for so long" Ash responded with a smile as he returned the embrace.

"How Ash you were so far away" May enquired as she dug her head into Ash's chest never wanting to let go of the trainer.

"I would run to you no matter how far away it is" Ash responded with a smile as he held onto May.

"You would run to me no matter what?" May asked as she pulled away from the hug as a broad smile brightened up her face.

"Of course May that's because I love you" Ash confessed with a smile while May looked at Ash in shock after hearing the words she has been waiting so long to hear from him, so long since she started running after him during their journeys together.

"I love you too Ash" May declared happily as the two walked outside to see the stars light up the sky with their hands entwined.

**This is the first in the one shots so please enjoy them. They will be short and sweet tell me what you think.**

**And yes this will contain absolutely no adult material. Meaning no full on swearing, violence of a high level and other suggestive material.**


	2. Spitfire

**Spitfire:**

_Alright this one is another little short story focusing on Ash and May. If any of you can guess what the name of this chapter is all about you can choose what the next chapter will contain._

_Pokemon isn't mine so please stop interrogating me._

_Ash: 15_

_May: 14_

It was a hot summer's day with Ash and May sitting inside the air conditioned house trying to escape from the insane heat, "Ash it is so hot out there" May complained while Ash tried to remain calm before the electricity was cut from the house, "no not the air conditioning!" May yelled out as she started to cry.

Ash just sat there not wanting to worry too much knowing the heat wave has been going for over a week, "May we should be going to the beach to try and keep cool" Ash suggested with a smile, this caused an immediate response with May lifting her head up at the idea.

"Then we can have watermelon?" May asked as they gathered their items ready for a day at the beach.

"Of course May what is a day at the beach without watermelon?" Ash questioned as they walked out the house and into the stifling heat of the sun. Ash and May continued to walk through the heat and to the fruit stall at the beach to buy the watermelon that was large enough for both of them.

"Are you sure you two will be able to eat that on your own?" the woman at the stall questioned as Ash took the large watermelon after paying for it, he walked away happily with May holding his hand and watermelon in the other hand.

After finding a spot on the beach May set a mat down allowing Ash to put the watermelon down, Ash started to cut the watermelon up in to equal shares with May, "May dig in" Ash demanded allowing May to grab a piece of watermelon.

"Wow this watermelon is so sweet" May squealed in delight as the seeds of the watermelon started to cover her face, Ash grabbed a piece of watermelon and started eating his share.

"You're right May this watermelon is awesome" Ash agreed with May, they looked at each other upon seeing their faces which was covered in watermelon seeds, May made a cheeky smile and fired a few seeds at Ash causing him to smirk at the girl he was going out with, "you want to fire seeds at me?" Ash asked as May picked herself up running away from Ash.

"You can't get me" May teased as she ran further away, Ash picked himself up and chased after May with his mouth full of watermelon seeds and ran after her,

Ash slowly caught up to her and fired a short burst of watermelon seeds "Come back here May" Ash yelled out while May was laughing and having a good time.

The two continued to fire watermelon seeds at each other while running into the water until they ran out of seeds to fire at each other and collapsed onto the sand trying to recover from firing watermelon seeds at one another.

Ash and May burst out into laughter ignoring the clouds that were approaching from the ocean, Ash tackled May into the water while they were laughing and having a good time, "I got you May" Ash said with laughter before hearing a clap of thunder in the distance, "we better get home" Ash told May as they looked towards the origin of the approaching storm.

"I will beat you home Ash" May declared as she dunked Ash into the water and running back to pick up the mat and towards the house leaving Ash in the water.

"You will pay for that May!" Ash yelled out as he ran out of the water trying to chase May down as it started to rain.

**Okay maybe not the best one. I am taking requests on short stories so please make them. They will be short and sweet stories. But first what does my short story reference (and no it isn't just about firing watermelon seeds at people).**


	3. Perfect Game

**Perfect game:**

_This is a short story revolving around a game of ten pin bowling._

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_Ash: 19_

_May: 18_

Ash and May were always a competitive duo always taking the chance to play whatever sport they got the chance to, even during their adventures in the past even competing in contests against each other even if that meant that May won almost every time.

Ash and May would go on to play in every sport imaginable, Baseball, Tennis, Football, Basketball and many others but there was one thing that was certain much to the pain of Ash is that May was far better than he was, even in Ten Pin Bowling May took the time to beat him comprehensively much to the embarrassment of Ash.

"Ash I am bored can we go bowling?" May asked her boyfriend trying to get his to join in with her in a game.

"No way I will not compete with you because of what happened last time" Ash responded with a smile as May looked at him with disappointment, "don't give me that look you rubbed it in my face or about a week about being better than me at everything" Ash pointed out a May scratched the back of her head with a cheeky smile.

"Of course Ash you have never beaten me at anything" May said with a cheeky smile causing Ash to glare at her for a moment.

"Fine I will have a game with you" Ash submitted with a sigh, they walked into the Bowling alley and hired their gear, they readied themselves for an intense contest of wills and egos, Ash allowed May to take the first bowl because he was such a gentleman.

May charged in and release her ball it turned slightly before crashing into the pins, "Yes a seven" May celebrated before unleashing the same ball at the pins scoring a spare, "It's your turn Ash" May chimed in as Ash grabbed his bowling ball.

Ash sent his ball down the alley the ball turned slightly before smashing into the pins giving Ash a strike, Ash looked on in shock seeing that he scored his first strike, "A strike yes" Ash celebrated as May gulped for a moment.

The game continued for a while as Ash pulled ahead every turn with strike after strike, "I am losing no way" May said as she started to take in what was transpiring, May picked up her ball and sent it down the bowling lane but this time she missed everything as the ball went down the gutter.

"Gutter ball" Ash teased causing May to get angry at Ash who was laughing at his girlfriend, May sent the ball down the lane this time hitting only six pins, she turned around in disappointment as the feeling of defeat started to set in.

Ash sent another ball down the lane scoring yet another strike causing May to look down onto the ground, "I have never lost to Ash before" May told herself as she watched Ash celebrate the strike he scored.

The time passed May had finished her round scoring only two hundred and forty five points and Ash was on his last ball already on the verge of a perfect game even at the expense of May. Ash sent the ball down the bowling lane as the time slowed down watching the ball move for what seemed like an eternity, it crashed into the pins one pin remained standing until another pin slammed into it giving Ash another strike to end the game.

"Yes I finally beat May at something" Ash jumped up and down while celebrating a victory that was a long time coming, this was all stopped when a loud bell echoed through the building, "What's going on?" Ash asked in a puzzled manner.

"Will Ash Ketchum please collect his prize" a person called out to Ash who was shocked at what was happening.

"I won something?" Ash questioned as he walked up to the front desk, "what did I win?" Ash asked as a set of car keys dropped into his hand, he turned around to see a display of a car standing under a sign. "I won a car for the perfect game?" Ash asked as he started to celebrate yet again.

May looked on sadly knowing that she was never going to hear the end of this, "hey May come on I will drive you home" Ash called out to May as she looked up to and smile nodding in approval before running up to Ash.

**I hope you guys liked this one. This one sort of popped into my head. I am taking requests on what you want me to write about. **


	4. who's got the bacon?

**Who's got the bacon?**

_This short and sweet one shot will be focused bacon._

_Pokemon isn't mine_

_Ash: 16_

_May: 16_

_Brock: 22_

Ash always had a hard time grasping on the concept of cooking so his best friend Brock needed to teach him, he showed him everything he needed to know but Brock didn't know that Ash was only learning how to cook so he can impress May, Ash sent May to the hospital after a failed attempt at cooking bacon something so basic and it hurt the one he cared about the most.

"So Ash why do you want me to teach you how to cook?" Brock asked with a smile while Ash looked down on to the ground with great shame at what happened a week ago, "I thought May was a pretty decent cook herself" Brock added before Ash could respond.

"I need to learn how to cook so I can impress May" Ash confessed while looking away trying to hide his shame without denting his pride, "I sent May to the hospital after I failed to cook a piece of bacon properly" Ash pointed out with anger.

"So you asked me to help you out?" Brock asked his best friend, "then you came to the right guy" Brock boastfully pointed out as he started to show Ash the basic points of cooking, "So Ash do you need any pickup lines to save yourself from May's fury?" Brock asked his friend, Ash looked up at his longtime friend and gave him glare.

"Thanks Brock but I know how well your pickup lines go" Ash remark as Brock flopped his head in shame knowing that Ash was right, "I just need to learn how to cook that is all" Ash pointed out trying to cheer up his friend.

"All you need to know Ash is to is to cook things according to the time needed" Brock instructed Ash while Ash was trying to keep up with Brock's lesson, "First off how long did you cook the bacon for?" Brock asked his friend this left Ash looking bamboozled.

"Not very long Brock" Ash pointed out trying to avoid the true answer, "I also added a lot of stuff to make it taste better" Ash confessed as he tried to avoid eye contact with his friend.

After a while Ash learnt a lot more about cooking and now he was ready to fly solo, he gathered the ingredients he needed to make a return home meal for May, "Now Ash make sure to keep it basic" Brock instructed as he left the place so Ash can work whatever magic he had.

Ash cooked the beef burger with great perfection and the bacon to the specified time, everything was going so well until he heard a knock on the door, "Ash are you cooking again?" a female voice asked, he ignored the question and continued to work.

Ash got two bread rolls and cut up the salad for the burger, he placed rolls on the plate after cutting them in half before filling the rolls up with the beef burger, cheese, lettuce, tomato and bacon, "I hope the bacon is perfect this time" Ash told himself as he remembered seeing May collapse on the floor after taking a bite from his last attempt at cooking.

After finishing the burgers Ash grabbed both of the plates and walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, "Oh no you cooked again" May said with fear in her eyes.

Ash put the plates down and looked at May for a moment, "May I took some cooking lesson from Brock" Ash confessed with great embarrassment while May took a sigh of relief, May took the burger and looked at it for a second in sight it looked good but she wasn't certain of how it tasted, she took a bite out of the burger and froze with her eyes looking into the distance, "May how was it?" Ash asked nervously while May continued to look in the distance, "Oh no I did it again" Ash said in disdain.

May suddenly made a move which caught Ash off guard, "Ash this is a good burger" May complimented Ash with a smile, "the bacon is perfect this time" May pointed out with a smile, after those comments May wolfed down on the burger happily as the ketchup started to spread across her face.

Ash picked up his burger and ate much to his surprise it was awesome, Ash followed May's eating pattern to a fault even spread the tomato sauce over his face. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter at the sight of seeing each others faces covered in ketchup.

'I didn't poison her with the bacon this time' Ash thought to himself as they continued to laugh at one another due to the mess they made.

**I hope you guys liked this one, not completely about bacon but I still gave it a try. Please leave a suggestion on what topic you want me to write about.**


	5. Rock n' Roll

**Rock n' Roll:**

_Time for Ash and May to follow one of my biggest dreams in life go to an outdoor Rock n' Roll concert. The first three people that can guess the name of the band in this concert you can choose the topic I will write about between these two._

_Pokemon will never be mine so stop glaring._

_Ash: 21_

_May: 20_

Ash and May bought tickets to go and see a major event, they were going to see one of the biggest bands in the world they got ready to have the night of their lives when seeing this rock n' roll band, they were waiting at the gates as the electricity of excitement was pulsing through the crowd of people, Ash could guess that there were thousands if not a hundred thousand people attending this massive event.

"So Ash what songs would you like to hear from the band?" May asked in excitement as they got closer to the gate while waiting for the chance to enter the outdoor stadium.

"I don't know I just want any song from them" Ash responded with a smile as they continued to get closer, they got to the entrance and presented their tickets, Ash and May entered the arena and were blown away by the sheer number of people at the venue, as they tried to make their way through the crowd Ash and May were getting further and further apart.

"Ash where are you?" May asked as the crowd restricted their movement, eventually after slowly moving through the crowd Ash and May finally met and they were really close to the stage. Ash and May looked at each other with a smile and waited for the time that the band would start performing.

The crowd didn't need to wait long as the lights went out around them before another set of lights lit up the stage and the guitars started the first song of the night, this continued until the five piece band ran out on to the stage sending the crowd into a frenzy, "So you ready for some rock n' roll?" the lead singer asked as the crowd went absolutely crazy.

The band continued to play their classic songs while everyone was fist pumping and head banging in tune with the song, eventually the lead singer jumped onto a huge wrecking ball to perform the next song , the energy of the band continued to flow through the crowd as they maintained the high intensity of their version of rock n' roll.

"This is a song from the Razor's Edge album" the lead singer declared as a rumble of thunder started to roar through the crowd creating the electricity this band was only capable of, the head banging and fist pumping continued on strongly.

Ash and May started to sing along until their voices were completely wreck from belting out the tunes, but they didn't care they were having the time of their lives enjoying the rock concert like everyone else was.

It came to the last song of the night two hours later, Ash and May were starting to get tired but were ready for the last song, cannons appeared ready for the grand finale during the song, the band signaled for the cannons to fire keeping the energy alive, "for those about to rock"

"FIRE!" the crowd belted out in unison causing the cannons to fire, the song finished with great electricity sending the crowd home happy.

"Ash that was the most fun I've had in years" May said in a throaty tone after losing her voice during the concert.

Ash couldn't talked or hear because his ears were ringing from the volume of the concert and the crowd, they walked home happy with the money they spent, "that's the way I want my rock n' roll" May sang while walking home with Ash.

**This one should be pretty easy for you all.**


	6. Snowball bombardment

**Snow Ball bombardment:**

_A short story complete with Ash and May pairing. Please enjoy read and review the story and make a suggestion on what you want me to write about._

_Ash: 21_

_May: 20_

_I have this sneaking suspicion that people think I own pokemon, just wish that's case but it isn't._

Seasons cycle throughout the year and continue to do so for the rest of time, this time the blooming love of Ash and May take on the challenges of Winter, snow covering front lawn of their house and the snowmen being built everywhere.

"Wow Ash your snowman looks really good" May said with a smile as Ash looked at what looked like a snowman built by May. "Mine looks terrible" May professed as she took a closer inspection at her snowman.

"Come on May your too hard on yourself it's not too bad" Ash said before he took a look at May's snowman and fell over in tears of laughter. "May I think I should help you make a snowman" Ash suggested knowing how stubborn May was about doing things on her own.

"No way Ash I want to make a snowman on my own" May said while stamping her boots in the snow.

"But May you are quick to destroy your own snowman after it has been made while I keep mine up" Ash said with a smirk trying to talk May into letting him help make her a snowman, But May didn't relent in her resolve she didn't want his help in making a snowman.

Ash looked towards the ground and thought it would be a cool idea to throw a snow ball at May, he picked up a clump of snow and turned it into a sphere, May looked at Ash for a second knowing that Ash was about to do something nasty, "Ash what are you doing?" May asked nervously.

"Nothing, Nothing at all sweet heart" Ash responded while hiding the snowball behind his back, May looked away trying to focus on making another snowman, Ash coiled up with snowball in hand, he tested the wind and threw the snowball at May, the snowball flew through the sky before smashing into May.

May turned around glaring at Ash, "Ash did you throw a snowball me?" May asked as Ash looked at his love nervously knowing he was in a lot of trouble.

"No I didn't throw a snow ball…." Ash was about to finish when a snow ball slammed into him, Ash knelt down and took another clump of snow and prepared for another shot at May, "Now this means war" Ash declared as he fired another snowball at May, but May was ready as she prepared her salvos for an all-out snowball war with Ash.

After the preparations Ash and May looked at each other with snowballs on either side like in a western scene, "prepare for bombardment Ash" May said as she grabbed a snowball getting ready to fire it at Ash.

"Bring it on May for I shall have victory" Ash declared as he picked up his snowball ready for the fight of his life, they threw their snowball at each other, but they were easily dodged one hitting a passerby and the other into their car, but that didn't deter them they continued to fire snowballs at each other in the all-out snowball war.

"Give it up Ash your on your last snowball" May said with a confident smile knowing that Ash was in trouble but Ash just smirked at May.

"If I win this I will help you make a snowman" Ash said feeling like victory was close at hand.

May fired her second to last snowball at Ash and picked up her last one and threw it at Ash, Ash dodged both of them and made a direct hit with his snowball giving him the victory, "so that means we have to make a snowman together" Ash told May with a smile before they looked at the people in front of them with snowballs in hand.

Ash and May looked at each other and ran for cover knowing what was going to happen next, "May whatever happens I am glad your with me" Ash declared with a smile before charging out with snowball in hand.

"Then we do this together" May stated as she also charged out with snowball in hand, they were both hit with multiple snowballs from every direction, they never made it out without being completely covered in snow.

**This one is pretty cool, it has a humorous fell about it when it comes to a snowball fight. Please make a request. **


	7. Rhythm of the Highway

**Rhythm of the Highway:**

_The inspiration actually came from a song from one of my all-time favorite artists Jimmy Barnes from a song called Driving Wheels. Please enjoy this short story, told in May's POV_

_Ash: 15_

_May: 15_

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

I was standing at the truck stop where Ash and I met for the first time around six years ago, the funny thing was he was a crazy young kid at the time and he possibly forgot the pact we made on that night, I walked around the now closed truck stop to find the spray painting of our respective names.

I remember it clearly we were only nine years old and our dads stopped to have a break from driving their trucks and to have something to eat, I was asleep when we pulled in and the next truck the one Ash was in pulled in for their stop, the funniest thing was that our dads knew each other and so did our mothers.

"Somehow it was like we were meant to meet here" I said with a smile as I continued to reminisce about the night we met, "he was a strange looking kid messy black hair wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, he walked into the truck stop with a confident smile.

"One day I am going to be a pokemon master!" he yelled out as the people looked at him and his father before continuing on with their meals, I just looked at him and thought nothing of his words or him, but later that night we walked outside and talked about our dreams, "excuse me what is your name?" the young kid asked me I just ignored him and looked away, "My name is Ash Ketchum" he declared while I looked away.

"My name is May Maple" I introduced myself as he sat down next to me, "can you please leave me alone?" I asked annoyed at the young trainer to be.

"Tell me your dream" he demanded rather persistently, he was smiling happy to talk to someone of his age group, "Dad usually takes me in his truck and comes here no one is the same age as me and I get really bored" Ash said with disdain.

"This is my first trip here" I said with innocence, "And I want to be a pokemon coordinator" I confessed in response to his question, Ash pulled out a spray paint can and painted his name neatly, "Ash that is against the law" I said worried that we will get caught before he handed me the spray paint can, "no I don't want to get into trouble" i declared as he handed me the can.

"How about we make a pact we start our journey at the same time and this very same spot" Ash declared the pact, I took the can and painted my name albeit not very neatly.

"You're on when we are fifteen we will start our journey here" I said with a smile. After remembering the pact I walked back to the spot to see a teenager standing near the spray painted wall, he had messy black hair, he was wearing black jeans and a blue jumper he was talking to a yellow pokemon.

"You know Pikachu I made a promise to start my journey here with someone" he said with a smile. I walked up to him nervously not sure if this was the same boy who made the pact with me, but he sure was handsome. "hello miss" he said with a goofy smile as I walked closer, "What is your name?" he asked me calmly.

"My name is May Maple" I responded politely, he looked at me and smiled again.

"My name is Ash Ketchum" he said finishing the intros yet again "I am glad we remembered our pact on that night" he said with a smile before extending his hand out to me, "well then shall we?" he asked with a smile I grabbed onto his hand and we walked off into the distance to compete in our respective competitions together maybe forever like the highway we walked on holding hands every step of the way.

**I hope you all liked this one, this one might not have been the best one **


	8. Contest at the Fair

**Competition at the fair.**

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_Ash: 16_

_May: 15_

_Okay this is a one shot based on my favorite hobby in the world. You will find out soon enough. It is advance shipping so enjoy._

The contestants sat at the table Ash was sitting at one end of the table while May was at the other end oblivious that they were competing against each other. The official placed a big plate of burgers in front of the contestants and the competition was about to begin.

"The prize from this contest is a pokemon egg" the judge pointed out by showing off the prize.

"Are the contestants ready?" the official asked as they all nodded "good now begin" he said happily.

The contestants started off at a frantic pace but the ones that were standing out were Ash and May as they stuffed burger after burger in their mouths. As the time passed one of the contestants passed out on the table while the other players were continuing their pace.

"It seems like one of the contestants is unable to continue" the judge pointed out as another person stopped unable to continue as the frantic Pace continued, May was wolfing down burgers almost as fast as Ash was.

More people started to drop out of the contest meanwhile at the opposite ends of the table Ash and May were having no trouble dispatching of the burgers unaware that they were competing against each other.

As the time continued with about thirty seconds to spare two more people passed out leaving two people in the contest. The plates were about to empty as Ash and May were only focused on winning the pokemon egg.

"Okay times up" the official stated "the judges may look at the contestants plates" the official stated, the men walked around and counted the burgers and with great shock they discovered that the contest ended in a tie "unbelievable we have a tie" the judge said.

"What there must some mistake" Ash said in a calm protest.

"No one can out eat me" May said in equal anger as she slammed her hands down on the table,

"There is only one person that has equal to my eating" they said in unison.

They walked to the middle of the arena not looking up after the eating contest and feeling a little sick after all of those burgers.

"Alright since when have you…." May tried to question the mysterious person "Ash so that explains it" May said in shock as she saw Ash.

"Oh great May is here too no wonder why we tied in this competition" Ash said in disbelief.

"So we drew again?" May said laughing at the situation.

"Yes we did we seem to make a habit of it May" Ash said in equal laughter "So May who gets the pokemon egg?" Ash questioned.

"You both get the pokemon egg since you both won the contest" the official stated handing over the egg to the winners of the burger eating contest.

"May would you like to spend the rest of the day at the fair with me?" Ash asked May as they looked at each other smiling.

"Of course I would Ash" May said with a smile as they left the arena with the egg.

As the night replace the day Ash and May found themselves in a Ferris wheel overlooking the nearby city unfortunately the Ferris wheel broke down with Ash and May trapped at the top. But they didn't seem to mind due to the site of the full moon in the night sky. Ash and May continued to look on as the fireworks display filled the sky with many different colors leaving the two in awe.

"We have been up here for a while Ash" May said with a smile as she got closer to Ash.

"Yes we have May" Ash said while looking at May.

The two got closer and at that moment to Ferris wheel began to move which pushed Ash and May into kissing each other. They pulled away with their faces as red as tomatoes now in disbelief of what had just happened, they reached the platform being greeted by the operator .

"Are you two alright?" the operator asked.

"Yes we are fine" May responded still a little red.

"Here take this money we are going again" Ash said handing the money over to the operator.

Ash and May went up again so they can enjoy the sites again. Ash placed his arm around May looking at the sites again never wanting this night to end.

**Hope you enjoyed this short story please read and review. this one is a rerelease from one of my previous stories as well, except there will be a few minor adjustments from the original. Rhythm of the Highway was my favorite so far**


	9. Thunder and Lightning

**Thunder and Lightning:**

_This story is based off my favorite phenomena in the entire world. Also the last chapter was to show how I was when I started to improve somewhat showing my improvements as well _

_Ash: 16_

_May: 15 _

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

May was always scared of thunder and lightning, but Ash was always laughing at the sudden clap of thunder and the light that streaked across the sky with the clouds making the perfect backdrop, even when sudden Ash would always take the opportunity to scare May, May was always quick to hide behind Ash when a clap of thunder roared overhead.

It had been a warm humid day and Ash had been walking up the road with May while Brock and Max drifted further behind, Ash looked back to see that he was alone with May, he looked further ahead to see dark clouds rolling in, "seems like we might be in for a storm" Ash said smiling at the prospect that he might be able to scare May again.

"Yeah I am totally scared of thunder" May confessed for the hundredth time which caused Ash to snicker lightly without May noticing, "I hope it passes over quickly" May said hoping that the storm wouldn't stay for too long.

"Come on May thunderstorms aren't that scary" Ash said with a smile as the duo continued on alone, a loud clap of thunder roared across the sky causing May to quickly hid behind Ash in fear, "wimp" Ash called May as May continued to hide.

"Ash you idiot you know thunder scares me" May pointed out as a bolt of lightning hit the ground a mile away which caused May to cringe in fear, she opened her eyes to find that Ash wasn't near her, "BOO!" Ash cried out scaring May causing her to jump.

"Ash I hate you" May yelled out as another clap of thunder peeled across the sky, May quickly hid behind Ash causing the young trainer to smile, "please Ash can we go somewhere quiet" May asked Ash trying to get her composure back

Ash started to feel slightly guilty scaring May like that, "May look there is a place we can stay at until the storm passes" Ash suggested quietly as another crack of thunder roared across the sky, May quickly grabbed Ash's hand and ran towards the shelter as the rain started to fall, they eventually made it to the shelter and watched the rain fall while the thunder got louder and the lightning more frequent.

May continued to cringe in fear as the storm intensified, she would stay in Ash's embrace during the entire storm, a sudden and extremely loud clap of thunder roared overhead causing May to dig her head into Ash's chest, "make it go away!" May screamed out as Ash looked down at May before trying to comfort her.

"Come on May think of it as a fireworks show" Ash told May as he placed his arms around the scared girl, "I will stay with you May" Ash said calmly helping May settle down slightly, May snuggled into Ash as the thunderstorm started to dissipate causing May to feel a little more comfortable.

Ash and May walked out of the shelter to see the clouds move further away before looking up to see a beautiful rainbow, May walked up to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Ash you're the best" May said with a smile before being greeted by Brock and Max, "I think I can get to like thunder and lightning" May stated happily as she looked at Ash.

**I hope you all liked this one, please read and review the story and pass over some requests as well**


	10. Cherry Blossoms

**Cherry blossoms:**

_A story involving spring time._

_Ash: 15_

_May: 14_

_Pokemon isn't mine_

Ash and May were walking through the still snow covered fields but winter had ended and the trees were starting to bloom with many different varieties of bird pokemon flying in the sky, the smells of the flowers wafting through the air and the green grass starting to appear through the thinning snow, the Volbeat and the Illumise dancing in the air courting.

"Wow Ash the scenes of spring are amazing" May chimed happily as she danced around the fields while Ash looked one at her smile which brightened his day even during the coldest winter day, May slowly approached a tree which was about to start blossoming.

"May what are you looking at" Ash asked with a smile as he approached May quickly, "May what's the matter?" Ash asked while looking at May who was watching the tree.

"Ash this tree is about to blossom one of the most beautiful flowers you will ever see" May told Ash while dragging him closer, they looked closely as the flower started to bloom one by one causing May to look on in awe at the beauty of the pink flowers but Ash wasn't fazed by the site it was just another tree blossoming at the start of spring, "Ash why aren't you interested?" May asked in slight disappointment.

"May you brought me here for this?" Ash enquired as he looked away from the tree towards a devastated May, "come on May there is no need to cry" Ash said with a smile.

"Ash you're such a jerk!" May yelled out and ran away crying.

"Oh man what did I do this time?" Ash asked himself in slight anger and started to search for May as a cherry blossom dropped in front of him, "wow these flowers are beautiful maybe I will give it to her" Ash said with a quick smile.

"I can't believe he wasn't interested in seeing a cherry blossom" May said upset with the way Ash acted, "I always wanted to show him with him at my side" May said with trying to wash away her tears, May looked up to see Ash approaching but she looked away.

"May I didn't know these meant so much to you" Ash said looking for forgiveness from May, "Let's head back to the cherry blossom tree" Ash declared with a happy disposition as he handed May the cherry blossom that landed in his hands, "here May this is yours" Ash said with a smile as May took the flower, her eyes lit up.

"Ash thanks for the present" May said as she ran up to Ash, "Ash I want to see more with you" May said with a grin as she dragged Ash to the tree hand in hand, "wow Ash there are more cherry blossoms than ever" May said with a grin as she held onto Ash's arm looking at the blossoms fall to the ground around them.

"But May there is one flower that I always love looking at" Ash said as a red blush crossed his face while looking at May smile happily at spending time with Ash.

"Yeah is that so and what flower do you love looking at?" May asked while Ash's face got even redder.

"You are the flower that lights my day" Ash said as May looked at her friend as she went crimson red in the face, "I mean May I love you" Ash confessed while the young coordinator stood there trying to digest what she was hearing.

"I don't know what to say" May said in response as she felt her heart skip a few beats, May looked up to see the trainer lean in she closed her eyes and leaned towards Ash, their lips met which caused their entire world to quake around them. May opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss and looked into Ash's eyes seeing her reflection in his eyes, "Ash I love you too" May professed happily.

They stood there while watching the cherry blossoms fall to the ground, knowing that their love bloomed following the first rays of the spring sun shine.

**I hope you enjoy this one and the next one will be Autumn (or Fall if you are in the northern hemisphere) and that will conclude the four seasons one shots with Ash and May. After I complete Fall I want to do some other things with this pairing.**

**Please make a suggestion after reading this one.**

**I hope you are all enjoying my works I have a few going now like Legend Hunter and Blaze of Glory (that story will receive a minor name change to Blaze and Glory)**


	11. Advance Easter Special 1

**Advance Easter Special 1:**

_An Easter special between Ash and May, please enjoy the short story, story told in Australian season, so if it's spring in the northern hemisphere it's fall here in the southern hemisphere._

_Ash: 5_

_May: 5_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

It was a warm Autumn's day in the Hoenn region and Ash was spending time with the Maple family since his mom was childhood friends with Caroline and Norman, it was decided that it would be perfect for Ash and May to have an Easter egg hunt in their back yard, so while the two young children were asleep they hid little Easter egg chocolates around the backyard of the Maple residence.

"So how will Ash and May go before it gets too warm?" Delia asked with a smile as she put more eggs in a secret spot.

"They will do just fine but knowing them they will eat the chocolates before they show them to us" Caroline said with a chuckle, "we just have to hope they don't do the hunt while holding hands" Caroline jokingly said.

"The Eggs are hidden in the gym as well as the two big ones" Norman said with a grin.

"Their appetites will prevent that Caroline" Delia said with a smile, "let's wake them up" Delia suggested as they walked into the room where the young Ash and May were sleeping, "Ash wake up" Delia called for Ash to wake up.

"Not now mom I am eating pizza" Ash said while sleeping.

"May time to hunt Easter chocolates" Caroline called for her daughter to wake up, as if on cue the two children bounced out of bed and ran outside with their baskets to find the Easter Chocolates.

"Wow Caroline that was a smart move" Delia said with a grin knowing that she had forgotten how much Ash and May loved chocolate.

Outside Ash and May were searching for the Easter Chocolates, looking in every place they could imagine, behind the trees in the backyard, the play set that May acrobatically used much to her parents concern, behind the shrubs and in the fruit and veg patch until they came back to their respective parents with their faces covered in chocolate.

"Wow Ash I sort of knew that you couldn't wait to count the chocolate when you got back" Delia said with a smirk.

"Our kids are such a mess" Norman laughed as the sight of the two children covered in chocolate, the parents laughed at the children who were having a good time finding the chocolate that remained in the backyard.

"Ash thanks for giving me your Easter Eggs" May thankfully told Ash knowing that she wouldn't find nearly as many as Ash would find.

"I enjoy having an Easter egg hunt with you May" Ash said with a grin, "you're my best fwiend" Ash said with a grin.

"Wow Caroline Ash and May look really cute, I would be proud to have her in my family one day" Delia said with a proud smile.

"So we should set it up for them one day?" Caroline enquired as the two mothers watched their children walk back covered in more chocolate, "May you are such a mess" Caroline said with slight disappointment as the two children looked at each other and burst out laughing at the sight of seeing each other covered in chocolate.

"Alright Ash and May inside the Gym there are two big Easter Chocolates go in and find them" Norman said with a smile as he decided to pull out a camera.

"Norman what's that for?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Taking a picture of the two covered in chocolate after they are done" Norman confessed as they walked into the gym seeing Ash and May sleeping in front of the two giant Easter chocolates a complete mess.

"Wow they look so cute" Delia said with a smile as the Ash and May's Parents watched their children sleeping next to each other unaware of the plans their respective parents had for them.

**I hope you all liked this one, told in sort of their parents POV but still an AdvanceShipping story.**


	12. Advance Easter Special 2

**Advance Easter Special 2:**

_The second one of three, please read and review the stories._

_Ash: 15_

_May: 15_

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine_

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and May were walking through the forest just past Nacrene City not worrying too much about what day it was until it started to rain, Ash and May started to run towards the Pokemon Center in the middle of Pinwheel Forest, the continued to pour while Ash and May continued to run to the Pokemon Center.

Ash and May finally made it to the Pokemon Center looking around the joint, thinking how lucky they were that a Pokemon Center was in the forest, May pulled out a photo of Ash and herself when they were little children, a day they wouldn't remember but a day that changed their lives forever.

"So Ash we have known each other for ten years now" May said with a grin while looking at the photo of them at five years old and faces covered inn chocolate, "we were such a mess Ash covered in chocolate" May said in laughter.

"Yeah I know and then there was this time at my place when we were only eight years old" Ash said happily as he pulled out a photo of them at eight years old, "we were hunting Easter eggs and we destroyed my mom's flower patch trying to find the biggest egg" Ash said laughing at the moment.

Ash walked up to the top floor of the Pokemon Center and saw a small shop that sold sweets, Ash walked into the small shop and looked around, "I might be able to find something for May" Ash told himself as he looked around the shop he heard a familiar voice talking to the shop attendant, "May is buying something" Ash whispered to himself,

"I have someone special to buy for but I have no idea what to buy him" May professed sadly, Ash stayed hidden not wanting to be found by May to ruin the surprise, Ash turned around to find the perfect gift for May, it was a basket with ribbons and inside the basket was an arrangement of chocolates, mostly eggs and Buneary and Psyduck chocolates.

"May will love this" Ash said quietly as he picked up the basket and waited for May to leave the shop.

"Ash will love this" May told herself as she walked out of the shop carrying a basket full of chocolates, "might not be as decorated as the one I saw earlier but knowing Ash he will love it either way" May proudly pointed out as she went to the main foyer of the Pokemon Center.

Ash walked around the small shop holding onto the basket, Ash finally walked up to the attendant and purchased the basket before walking out of the shop, Ash made it to the main foyer where May was waiting for Ash.

The two young people walked towards each other holding their respective baskets, "Ash I want to give you this" May professed handing over the basket of chocolates.

"Then in exchange I will give you mine" Ash said with a grin while handing over his gift to May.

After the exchange was made Ash and May walked to their room and proceeded to gorge down on the chocolate, "wow Ash this chocolate is amazing" May chimed in happily as they continued to feast on the treats.

"Yeah I know" Ash replied proudly, after the feast of chocolate their faces were covered in chocolate, they looked at each other a burst out laughing after seeing their faces covered in chocolate, "May your face is covered in chocolate" Ash said in amusement.

"So is yours Ash" May pointed out, May went over to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, "just like the old days Ash" May said with a grin, "Ash I have been meaning to tell you this since we were twelve and journeying through the Hoenn region" May said nervously.

"What is it May?" Ash asked blushing but luckily for him the chocolate was covering his face.

"Ash I love you" May confessed happily while looking at Ash whose face was still covered in chocolate.

"Wow I have been waiting for you to say that" Ash professed with a smirk, "you are the most important person in my life May, I love you too" Ash confessed happily before closing the distance between the them, May couldn't wait much longer she placed her hands on Ash's chocolate covered face and pressed her lips on his sealing their love forever.

**Alright one more to go ladies and gents, the next one will happen six years later. And after that I will do one for Autumn to complete the four seasons for AdvanceShipping.**


	13. Advance Easter Special 3

**Advance Easter Special 3:**

_The third and final Easter special for the year involving Ash and May, I hope you enjoyed them. As we all know the running gag in these specials is their faces covered in chocolate (this one will be no exception) but will have a slight twist at the end. I will be putting in the complete section but I will still be adding to it._

_Ash: 21_

_May: 21_

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash was visiting May's parents to see how they were going, but the visit was important in two ways, the first reason was that Norman was going to retire as the gym leader and wanted Ash to take over as the gym leader, but Ash had his own agendas, May wasn't home so he wanted to surprise her in the best way possible, Ash had a pokemon egg in his grasp as well as a small black box in his pocket, it had been ten years since he last visited the Maple residence.

"So Ash what are your plans this time around?" Ash's mother asked with a smile, Ash pulled out the small box and showed his mom and the Maples, "Ash can that mean?" Delia said in shock before turning her gaze to her friends.

"Yes that's right I am going to ask her" Ash said with a smile as the older adults looked at each other and smiled proudly.

"Ash you have my approval" Norman said proudly knowing that he was getting Ash as his son-in-law.

"It is also Easter so this pokemon egg is for her" Ash said with a grin.

"What's in the egg?" Caroline asked with a smile, but Ash didn't answer he wanted to keep it a surprise even for the parents.

"Sorry I can't say I want it to be a surprise" Ash said with a grin, "but now I want to go and get some other things to prepare for the moment" Ash said with a grin leaving the pokemon egg in the care of the parents.

After Ash walked out of the house the parents talked to each other knowing that the planning wasn't really needed, "you know I think this all happened without our help" Delia said proudly.

"You're right Delia Ash and May were always inseparable" Caroline pointed out knowing that May and Ash had always journeyed together and shared amazing moments together, "it was like they only came together with one thing in common" Caroline pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah the times their faces were covered in chocolate" Norman said with laughter while remembering the first time he saw their faces covered in chocolate after an Easter egg hunt.

It had been an hour since Ash left he was looking at the shops trying to find another present for May, "man I can remember the day when we travelled through Pinwheel Forest and it rained" Ash told himself, "we had our faces covered in chocolate" Ash said with laughter, "but that will not happened again" Ash proclaimed with a smile.

Ash walked into the sweet shop and looked around this time May was nowhere to be seen, Ash found the biggest chocolate bar in the shop and started to think about May, 'May looks so cute with her face covered in chocolate' Ash thought to himself picturing May's face covered in chocolate, Ash paid for the massive chocolate bar and ran back to the Maple residence.

"Is May back yet" Ash asked the adults, they all shook their heads but the wait was soon over when they heard the doorbell ring, Norman opened the door and greeted May who was also carrying a huge bar of chocolate, "wow May you seem to know when to buy a large block of chocolate" Ash said with a grin.

"Yeah Ash I just love it when your face is covered in chocolate" May professed with a wide smile, they both exchanged their presents and proceeded to eat the bars of chocolate in front of their respective parents.

"Things never seem to change" Norman, Caroline and Delia nervously said in unison, while watching the mess building up on their faces.

After the feast was complete they both looked at each other seeing that their respective faces were a mess they burst out in to laughter, "Things never change" Ash and May said in unison, after a moment of laughter silence tore through the house.

Ash knelt down on one knee and pulled out the small black box, may looked down at Ash and her chocolate covered face looked on in shock, "May I have been waiting for this day for a very long time" Ash acknowledged with a smile, "May will you marry me?" Ash asked nervously with his hand visibly shaking the entire time.

"Yes Ash I accept" May replied with a smile before Ash placed the ring on her finger in front of the proud parents. Ash picked himself up and kissed May to seal the deal.

"May I also have this pokemon egg for you" Ash said handing over the egg to his now fiancé.

"What's in the egg?" May asked innocently.

"A surprise" Ash remarked before being approached by Norman himself.

"Ash I want you to take over the operations of this gym" Norman said with a grin, "also please take care of my daughter" Norman pleaded but he knew there was nothing to worry about.

Ash watched May admire the diamond and sapphire ring, "I have always looked after your daughter Norman" Ash replied with a grin.

"Ash I am happy to hear that" Norman said happily before picking up his bags to leave the gym, "Tell me when the wedding is on" Norman said leaving the keys to the house and the gym to Ash.

"What you're leaving?" Ash asked shocked that May's parents were leaving for a vaction, May stood next to Ash holding his hand before looking at him and smiling at him proudly wearing the new ring on her finger.

**Now that was sweet wasn't it, I sure hope you liked this story, now for the pokemon egg that is up to you all to decide what was inside the egg.**

**Please read and review the stories, the Easter Specials are done until next year.**


	14. May Day: for May

**May Day special: May**

_Well since it was a tie for May Day between Hilda and May I have decided to do both of them._

_I have only done a small amount of research on that day so please don't hold it against me for trying this holiday. Also please remember that in Australia we don't celebrate May Day so there is very little I know about the day. This one will involve the early version of the American May Day._

_Ash: 16_

_May: 15_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(May's POV)_

I was sitting in my room reading a few books while trying to remember the journeys I had with Ash, it had been a quiet day for me with very little in the way of excitement occurring in the small city I was living in. My dad was always busy teaching Max the upkeep of the gym while my mom was doing all the house chores, this left me alone while looking at the photo of me and Ash for days on end.

"Great, I really miss him," I said with a frown while looking around the room.

I warm breeze flowed through the window of my room, I thought I caught a sudden glimpse of Ash but when I looked again he was gone, "there goes my insanity, now I am seeing an image of him," I told myself with a sad smile.

"May, can I ask you to help me out for a moment?" my mother called out to me, I picked myself up and ran down the steps to see what my mom wanted.

"Yes mom is there something you need from me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes dear, I need you to get your father and Max in here for lunch," mom told me with a smile.

I ran out to the gym to grab my dad and brother before I heard a ringing at the door, "who could that be?" I wondered quietly. I walked up to the door and opened it I saw a strange man with a hooded black jacket before looking down seeing a basket filled with flowers and sweets and a small letter on top of the basket.

I read the letter which only had five words.

'_Catch me if you can'_

I put the letter down and started chasing the mysterious person, I ran down the tree lined street catching up he person slowly, "slow down!" I yelled out starting to become exhausted from all the running.

"Oh come on May, I thought you were better than that" the man said in a familiar tone. In one sudden burst of pure speed I finally closed the distance between us, I grabbed his arm preventing him from getting away.

"Now who are you mister?" I asked annoyed at the person.

"May, you caught me, you know what that means?" the person asked calmly.

"What does it mean?" I asked quietly before the man turned around.

"You must kiss the giver of the basket," the man said with a smile before removing his sunglasses and his jacket hood to reveal himself.

"Ash, I can't believe it," I said happily. "But why do I need to do that?" I asked with a grin.

"What? You don't look at the calendar?" Ash asked me with a smirk, "today is May Day" he remarked slyly.

I looked into Ash's eyes and smiled happily, we closed the distance between each other until our lips met, I pulled back for a moment and looked into Ash's auburn eyes yet again. I cupped my hands around Ash's face and kissed him again. "Ash, I love you" I professed after pulling away from the kiss before hugging him. I grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him back to my place.

"May, there is something I need to tell you," Ash said sternly, I stopped at the door of my family house before turning back to Ash.

"Ash, what is it?" I asked while picking up the basket.

"May, I love you too," Ash confessed before taking my hand and following me inside.

"May, you took your sweet time…." My mother said before seeing my hand in Ash's. "Oh Ash I see you swept my daughter off her feet" my mom said proudly as she looked Ash happily and a basket in my free hand.

"Hey, Caroline how have things been?" Ash asked calmly.

"I see you got my daughter a May Basket" she said with a smirk, "May, I can forgive you this time, you spend time with Ash" my mom told me before we walked upstairs happily.

**I hope you like this story, please read and review this short story. The story is a little early but that shouldn't matter, the next major holiday will be Mother's Day and I will definitly write something for that day.**

**Please note I know very little about May Day and I only wikied for information on the day itself.**


	15. Mother's Day Special: Advance

**Mother's day special: Advance**

_A short and sweet Mother's Day Special involving Ash and May, in this one Ash and May are older and have little ankle biters._

_Ash: 31_

_May: 29_

_Sakura: 7_

_Brett: 4_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

"Come on Dad hurry up," a young girl with long black hair called out for her father, she had a confident smile just like her mother and dressed just like her in her coordination days. "Dad, mom won't be happy if we're not home now!" she yelled while watching her father help her little brother home.

"Sakura, Brett wanted to get his mother a great present for your mother," Ash said calmly but this didn't deter his daughter, "wow, full of beans just like her mother," Ash said with a chuckle.

"Dad, will we be home soon," said a small boy with short brown hair, dressed in a blue parker and blue jeans.

"Hey buddy we will be home soon," Ash professed with a smile, "Sakura, don't go too far!" Ash yelled out to his little girl. Ash and Brett finally caught up to the little girl and walked the rest of the way home.

"So, dad are we going to cook pancake for mom?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"She loves them so much, your mom can smell them during her sleep," Ash said with disappointment. They made it to their humble abode in Petalburg City and opened the door.

"Dad, can I play with the new pokemon?" Brett asked happily as his father put the pokeball on the table.

"Sorry son, not this time, that pokemon is a mother's day present from you two," Ash declared while happily while he messed up the hair of his children while they laughed. "You two get cleaned up, I will prepare the pancakes," Ash said with slight dread.

The Children went upstairs and started to tidy themselves up while Ash mixed up the batter for the pancakes.

After a while the children returned from getting cleaned up, Ash was cooking the last of the pancakes and putting them on a dish, with a large glass of orange juice next to it, "alright Sakura and Brett you take the pokeball and I will take the food," Ash said with a smile.

"Alright, dad," Sakura chimed in as she grabbed the pokeball with the mysterious pokemon inside and started running upstairs to her mother's room.

Ash slowly walked up the stairs with the plate of pancakes and orange juice in both hands, "she is going to love this," Ash said with a smile as he walked up to their room. "Alright Sakura, Brett do your worst," Ash told his children as they barged into the room and jumped on their mother.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the children yelled out in unison waking May up from her slumber.

"What's this all about?" May asked in great surprise as she was hugged by her children, Ash walked into the room with a plate of pancakes and a large glass of orange Juice. "Ash, you set this up?" May enquired as a smile crept up on her face.

"Yeah, but I guess Sakura and Brett couldn't handle the excitement," Ash replied happily as he placed the breakfast down on May.

"Pancakes, I love pancakes," May squealed as she grabbed the knife and fork and started to gobble down on the food, after the sweet breakfast May gulped down the juice happily before looking around, "You three are so special to me," May said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mom we're not done yet," Sakura declared as she handed her mother a red and white device.

"What's inside?" May asked as she took the pokeball.

"Call out for it, you will love it," Ash told his wife with a smile.

May called out the pokemon and looked at it with another tear rolling down her face, "It can't be, Manaphy," May said as she looked around at her family smiling at her. "You guys are the best," May said happily she looked around to see her children playing with the pokemon and Ash smiling at them.

"May, I said this plenty of times before," Ash said with a smirk. "I love you," Ash declared as he knelt down to give May a kiss on the cheek

"Just you wait, Ash I will trump this on father's day," May promised her husband as she took his hand and smiled at him while they watched their children playing with the newest member to May's team, "I think I might come out retirement," May said with a grin.

"Great you intend to do pokemon contests again," Ash said with a smile, May nodded happily.

**Alright a Mother's Day Special with Ash, May and their children. I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little story, remember to read up on my other stories.**

_**Please read and review I would really appreciate it, come up with some requests and I will do my very best to write them down. I have teased a Father's day Special in this one so look out for that one later in the year.**_


	16. Raking up the leaves

**Raking up the leaves:**

_A nice little one shot based on the season of Autumn, the pairing is Ash and May, Please read and review._

_Ash: 20_

_May: 18_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me_

_(Normal POV)_

A long hot summer had passed and the weather was starting to cool down, it cooled down enough for Ash and May to clean up the yard, it was perfect timing for them to rake the leaves, perfect time to fix the flower bed and prepare the yard for the winter.

Ash looked around the yard which was filled with leaves colored red, orange and yellow with some brown leaves thrown in the mix. The fiery colors caught the attention of May as the colors of autumn were on full display. She was amazed at how the trees went from green foliage to the many different colors on display.

"Come on, May we need to get the yard cleaned up," Ash told May with a grin, but May wasn't listening she was too busy admiring the many colors.

Ash started raking up the leaves while May was busy attending to the flower bed. "Ash, what do you think winter will be like?" May asked innocently.

"Um, cold," Ash said sarcastically as he continued to rake up the leaves.

"No I mean it Ash, we have to celebrate Christmas with our families," May pointed out seriously. "even our friends will be showing up for Christmas this year," May told Ash as he continued to clean the leaves up.

"May, Christmas isn't for another seven weeks," Ash pointed out calmly as he piled up the leaves neatly into a pile.

Ash walked away to get the bin to place the leaves in, Ash moved the bin towards the leaves and saw that May was standing near the leaves.

"May, what are you doing?" Ash asked calmly while looking at May's face spotting a cheeky smile, "May, don't do it," Ash requested as he ran up to the young woman dressed in red, but it was too late May fell into the leaves sending them flying in every direction.

"Sorry, Ash," May said with a laugh and sweeping her legs and arms through the leaves.

"May, that took me a long time to clean all that up," Ash complained while he watched May innocently play in the leaves.

"Come on, Ash this is fun," May said while laughing and enjoying the moment while the air was filled with red, orange and yellow leaves.

Ash didn't take long to follow what May was doing and soon found himself on the ground messing the yard up again, laughing and enjoying the moment. "May, why is your innocence so infectious?" Ash asked with a smile while picking himself up.

"Because, Ash you love me," May pointed out as Ash extended his hand to help her up. "Thanks, Ash now can you clean up this mess," May told Ash with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"What, I have to clean all this up again?" Ash asked in anger while looking around the yard seeing the leaves everywhere.

"Yep, because if you don't clean this up you won't be getting dinner," May teased knowing Ash's main weakness.

"You're just going to make a mess again," Ash said in shock knowing that he wasn't in the position to win this.

"That's right," May said happily before walking back inside their home to prepare for dinner, while Ash was raking up the leaves again.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot, this concludes the four seasons series now I need to find something else to write about.**

**Please read and review the story along with the series, as well as my other one-shot series.**

**Please have a look at.**

**Diamonds and Pearls: **_**Ash/Dawn**_

**Black and White Dreams: **_**Ash/Hilda**_

**Please read and review them.**


	17. Cherish: May

**Cherish PT1.**

_Alright this is a little short series in the Advanceshipping area, the first one will be told in May's POV with the second being told in Ash's then after that a final piece of the puzzle._

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._

_May: 15_

Siting in the park holding onto an item that I cherish more than anything in the world, I look back and think about my travels with a young man with messy black hair, aurburn eyes. His confidence was always an inspiration to me. He had taught me to value pokemon when I feared them the most, he taught me how to battle and gave me a path to follow.

I pulled a part of a tattered old half ribbon, an item that gave me strength when I was facing great challenges, the center of the ribbon a gold circle had lost most of its shine, but that didn't deter me from looking at it, the material had lost most of its color but it didn't stop me from thinking about the moment he cut it in half.

"I look after this ribbon," I said to myself smiling at the item, I look up to see the sun setting over the horizon, 'I learnt so much from you, even if this ribbon has lost most of its shine and color I still cherish this ribbon more than any other ribbon I've ever won,' I thought to myself as I pulled a picture out of my pocket.

I looked at it for a moment while the park lights were starting to turn on one by one, the pokemon ran across the field to get home for the sleep they need for the next day. The cool breeze whipped my brown hair. I closed my eyes and pictured Ash in my mind, "Ash, I wonder what you are doing," I asked myself.

I placed the photo back in my pocket and turned my gaze back at the ribbon, I remember the last battle we had, I remembered everything he taught me and put it all on the line in one final battle, 'Blaziken gave it his all in that amazing battle,' I thought to myself while picturing the battle in my mind.

We understood each others moves so much that there was no separating us, even though contests weren't his style he was such a natural, it was like a sixth sense to Ash but he continued to prove to even me that he could do anything. "He was so amazing, he could adapt to anything he wanted to."

I looked back to the sky again with the bright yellow orb starting it decent and heading towards the other side of the world, "Ash, I wonder if you are watching the sunrise where you are?" I questioned peacefully smiling at myself.

I picked myself up and walked back home, it had been a while since I watched the sunset but doing so while thinking about Ash was all worth the time, I placed the half ribbon back into my pocket, 'I could never tell him how I felt,' I thought to myself while walking away from the park while the sky started to change from a dark blue to a deep black starting to fill with bright stars.

**I hope you all like this one and remember there will be a second part to this with the next one being told in Ash's POV then one final one with this one, please read and review the story.**


	18. Cherish: Ash

**Cherish PT2:**

_Part two in the three part series, this time this part will be told in Ash's POV. Oh and to make it interesting they are looking at their halves of the ribbon at the same time._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me._

_Ash: 16_

_Iris: 13_

_Cilan: 19_

It had been a few years since I travelled with May, the young lady that inspired me to great victories against my toughest opponents, but I always found that she was my toughest foe, we both drew for one special ribbon, the one I had sliced in half to help me remember the good times we shared and the bad times we had, I climbed out of my sleeping bag and picked myself up being careful to not wake my travelling companions.

I started to walk to the river front where the water was writhing its way through the land, the water was clear and was reflecting the starry night sky, the moon was hanging over the horizon and the sky on the eastern side was starting to gain a bright color.

"It has been four years, I wonder if you're looking at the other half," I told myself calmly while watching the water pokemon jumping out of the water as the fresh new day started to take hold.

I pulled out an item with faded material and a golden disc that had lost its shine with a few scratches, but it was always something that I held close to me, even with my travels with Dawn and Brock and now traveling with new friends, I will always pull out my half of the ribbon to think about that adventure we both shared.

"It's hard to top that battle I had with you," I said with a proud smile, 'you were like my student, you always feared pokemon, but the more you traveled with me the more your fear evaporated,' I thought with pride.

I looked up to see a golden disc rise over the horizon, I watched for a moment in silence, but the silence was soon gone by one of my friends, "Ash, what are you doing here?" a young girl with bushy purple hair asked me, she spotted the old tattered ribbon in my hand, "such a kid looking at that antique," Iris teased with a smirk.

"What was that?" I asked in anger. "This half of the ribbon happens to be very important to me, it might have a few scratches and the material might have lost its color, but I will always cherish this ribbon because someone important to me holds the other half!" I yelled at the young girl.

I looked at the ribbon with a prideful smile thinking about May, remembering that one battle where we connected so well, "in that battle we had, we drew for this ribbon, we knew each others moves so well and yet a draw was the best I could manage with her," I told Iris.

"A draw?" Iris laughed much to my anger, "and here I thought that you would always strive to win no matter what."

"But this was different, I could accept the draw, because…" I started before a green haired man wearing a waiter's suit walked up to us.

"Because you love her don't you?" Cilan asked with a knowing smile.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked in shock.

"I know you always look at that ribbon Ash, it must be a very precious item no matter how much it has aged," Cilan pointed out with a smile.

'May, do you feel the same way?' I questioned myself in thought while placing the ribbon in my pocket and walking back to the campsite to have breakfast after witnessing the sunrise.

**Alright part 2 out of the way and the finale is next. The next one will be told in third person POV and might be a nice long one too but it should be sweet as well, I plan on having Ash and May battle in the third and final part.**


	19. Olympic special

**Olympic special 1: Advanceshipping.**

_Ash: 20_

_May: 19_

_A short story with Ash and May playing tennis, time to see who wins this little match between the two. I am putting the last part of Cherish on hold until after the Olympics._

_Disclaimer: pokemon and the Olympics do not belong to me._

Ash was sitting in his dressing room preparing for a tennis match with his longtime girlfriend May, he was spinning his Tennis racquet in his hand trying to focus on the match he was about to have, May had beaten Ash ten times in a row, before that he was winning every match against May, Ash thought about the matches he had in the past with May and smiled to himself.

Ash picked himself up and started to walk out to the tennis court, it was a warm day with the court being surrounded by a large fence, there were no people to watch the game between the two, but Ash didn't seem to mind, next to him was a young brunette with her tennis racquet. "You ready to lose May?" Ash asked with a confident grin.

May let out a quick chuckle before opening the fence to allow Ash in, "no Ash, it's you who will lose, by the end of the day you will be eating the grass that covers the tennis court," May promised while putting down a basket filled with tennis balls at her end of the court as Ash put his basket down at the corner of his end.

"Time to see who is better May," Ash said with a grin while picking up two tennis balls before placing one of them in his pockets, Ash got ready to serve the first shot of the match while May prepared for the first serve.

The first serve was sent towards May, she sent it firing back towards Ash with amazing ferocity, Ash made quick ground and sent the ball back to May who was ready to send it back. the two rallied back and forth until Ash took the first round, "wow, Ash I better stop holding back," May said with a grin as she got ready for Ash to serve another round at May.

The two continued to rally again and again not giving either one the advantage, the rallies continued until May had a slight advantage, "not bad May, I should start going all-out," Ash pointed out with a grin.

May had taken the first set, it was her turn to serve. "Now it's my turn to serve," May said with a smile as she grabbed a couple of tennis balls, "you ready to lose another set?" May asked with confidence before serving to start the next set.

Ash sent the serve back with blistering pace, May ran towards the ball and started another rally with Ash, they fired back and forth again, May quickly tried a drop shot but Ash was ready to counter with a powerful shot of his own taking the first point of the set, "nice try May," Ash said with a confident smirk, Ash got ready for the next serve that May was preparing to fire.

May fired another serve towards Ash which he promptly sent back, "Not this Ashy!" May yelled out as she blasted the ball back to Ash.

"So now we are getting serious, about time," Ash said as he fired a volley back towards the other end of the court, May ran towards the ball and sent it back towards Ash, "call me Ashy again and I will refuse to cook for you," Ash fired back with his own comment while sending another powerful shot towards the other end of the court.

May tried with all her might to get to the ball but Ash had broken the serve taking the second set of the match, "Ash, you put me off on that one," May complained with a smile on her face, "you will pay for that," May said with anger, "the next thing you will be eating is grass," May declared with confidence again.

"I don't think so, the next thing you will be tasting is defeat," Ash decreed with a smirk on his face, Ash sent another serve in what was already becoming a long match between the two.

As the first hour passed Ash had taken the first game and getting ready to do a second set against one another.

The second set had ended in Ash's victory giving him the match against May, they both walked up to center court and shook hands, "I guess I didn't make you eat the grass," May said with a proud smile.

"May, do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Ash asked with confidence.

"I would love to," May replied to Ash's request. They picked up their equipment and walked home proud of the match they had against each other.

**Alright a tennis match between the two, I hope you liked the short story between the two.**

**Now it is time for another event from the Olympics. Please make a request on what sport you would love to see me do (Winter Olympics is not allowed) please make it easy something like fencing, equestrian or diving.**

**Please review as well and tell me what you think of the short stories so far.**


	20. Advance Christmas Special 1

**Advance Christmas Special 1:**

_This short and sweet story will be the first in a while, please read and review all my other short stories as well. And have a great holidays to you all._

_Ash: 17_

_May: 16_

* * *

><p>Ash sat up after the first rays of sunlight flashed into the room of the young trainer, he looked out the frosted window while snow continued to fall from the sky. Ash quickly jumped out of his bed with great excitement with the knowledge of the significance of what day it was. He got dressed quickly and walked to the window to see the ground covered in a thick layer of snow, "oh man, Christmas Day," Ash said while stretching out his arms as wide as he could, he turned around and ran to the door happily and proceeded to run down the stairs.<p>

After making down the steps he noticed that the lights in the lounge room were on, "odd, didn't think we had visitors for Christmas this year," Ash said as he walked into the room.

He quietly pushed open the door and spotted a person wearing Santa's outfit, singing and putting agift under the tree, the person turned around to see Ash standing there in shock, "Merry Christmas Ash," a girl with shoulder length brown hair said with a cheeky smile, she walked up to Ash happily while taking off the Christmas hat, "you seem happy to see me this holidays," she said with a smirk as she turned around to look at the tree with gifts underneath it.

"May, when did you get here?" Ash asked while trying to take in what was going on. He couldn't believe that May was standing next to him, 'I called her two nights ago to wish her a merry Christmas, and now she is here standing next to me,' Ash thought as he looked down to see the brunette looking up at him with a broad smile.

"I arrived late last night, I wanted to see you this Christmas Ash, I missed you so badly," May explained as she looked to the ground with her face starting to turn a bright red, "you know Ash, my entire family is here too, we sort of planned it with your mom as a surprise," May said while looking over to her family sitting in the kitchen.

"Yeah May, we all know how much you wanted to be with your boyfriend," Max teased forcing the coordinator to turn around quickly to hide her blush from Ash. "You know Ash, everytime May talks, it is always you she talks about," Max said with a cheeky grin.

May turned around in anger and started to chase her brother out the front door, "I have never talked about Ash everytime we had a conversation!" May yelled out as she waved her fist at her little brother before turning around to see Ash looking on in shock, "sorry about that Ash, my little brother has been a real nuisances since we stopped travelling together," May said in embarrassment.

Ash smiled for a moment and looked at May who closed the door to prevent her brother in, "May, come on he is your brother," Ash said while walking up to the door to let Max in.

_A few hours later._

The families sat near the large Christmas tree with hopes that they would receive a nice gift, Ash walked down the steps with a present in hand, 'I hope she likes this gift,' Ash thought while holding out a small box with bright red ribbon around it.

"Took your time Ash," May said with her present for Ash in hand, "everyone accept us has opened our gifts," May said while exchanging her gift with Ash. May looked at the small box curiously before undoing the ribbon, she looked up to Ash and gulped for a moment. She lifted the lid to see a small red and white orb inside, "what you got me a pokeball?" May asked Ash in slight disdain.

"Call out the pokemon," Ash replied with a smile.

May picked up the pokeball and called out the pokemon inside, after the light display stopped a small pink pokemon with little wings stood in front of May, "you got me a Clefairy?" May asked in great surprise, "this pokemon is so cute," May squealed as she hugged Ash with all her might.

Ash looked at his present and smiled at the brunette, "I wasn't certain what to get you May, so I thought it would be nice to get you a pokemon for your contests," Ash remarked while May pulled back from her hug.

"Makes the gift I got you seem so small," May said with a frown as she witnessed Ash unwrapping his present. May gulped for a moment and noticed Ash looking at the small rectangular box, "I hope you enjoy it," May said with a nervous look in her bright blue eyes.

Ash pulled the lid off to see two tickets sitting inside the box, "tickets to a Metallica concert, I couldn't get these tickets, they were sold out," Ash said in amazement as e he picked up the tickets.

"Yeah I knew you wanted these so badly, I thought it would be nice for you to see your favorite band," May explained happily as she noticed how Ash was looking at the second ticket, "I hope you enjoy the show," May said with a smile.

Ash picked up the second ticket and smiled, "May, would you like to go to the concert with me?" Ash asked hopefully as the family members watched on in anticipation, "I mean you want to go to right?" Ash asked with a smile while May looked at the ticket with amazement.

"Ash, of course I will go," May replied as she took the ticket and embraced Ash again. The brunette pulled back and gazed into Ash's auburn eyes.

The family watched and waited to see what will happen next, Max walked up slowly and pushed his sister causing Ash and May's lips to come into contact, "for chasing me out of this house," Max said in a cheeky tone. He jumped back to wait for his sister to clobber him but nothing happened, 'hey May always chases me if I do something like this,' Max thought as he continued to wait for his sister to react.

Ash tried to move back but felt his resistance slipping, 'May, so this is what it feels like,' Ash thought while forgetting everyone was around him.

'Best Christmas present ever,' May thought as she felt her heart beating faster. After a short while Ash and May pulled back this time holding hands, "Max just for that, you in for a whole world of hurting," May said while glaring at Max.

Ash scratched the back of his head and laughed at Max who was feeling nervous, "come on May, I have the best Christmas present ever," Ash said quietly as the brunette turned around with surprise in her eyes.

"Best present ever, what are you talking about Ash?" May asked the trainer in reply.

"Having you as a girlfriend," Ash replied much to May's astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this short story, I won't be doing my major stories until after the New Year, remember please read and review all my other stories in this series and please request what topic you want me to write about.<strong>

**Please have a safe and happy Christmas and a happy 2013. Hope to see more success next year **


End file.
